Born from an emerald
by Lunardragon33
Summary: My name is Amy Rose my mother is Thorn Rose one of the legendary hedgehogs I now bad summary M rating for later chapters.
1. Prologe

The begining:

no ones pov:

"The time has come for Thorn to rise again. I shall give you the life you've wished for but you must listen to me when I say beware of the dissident of Darkspine." Thorn said to her daughter

"Don't worry mother I will." The daughter said

"I shall grant you the choise of your emerald."Thorn said with a smirk.

"I choose the red one." the daughter staited.

"Very well then Amy remember don't let it leave your side or you will parish." Thorn thretend

"I now mother i now." Amy said to her mother.

"good luck my daughter and remember don't use your powers infront of others unless it's nesicery"  
Thorn said

Then in a flash of red light Amy Rose was in Morbios standing in the middle of a lake with the moonlight shining around her.

"I've made it." Amy staited.

Firestar110232: thank you for reading this is the second fanfiction I've made the other one I made is shugo chara called Embryo?.

Amy: thanks for reading plz R&R 


	2. New sister

Lunardragon: I'm fixing this now

Amy: you do that *pulls out popcorn*

Lunardragon:where did you get that

Amu: I don't now

Shadow: Lunardragon do not own sega, sonic the hedgehog or any of the characters.

"blah" speaking

_"blah" thinking_

_"blah" mind link/memory_

_**"blah" full power**_

* * *

The beginning:

no ones POV:

"The time has come for Thorn to rise again. I shall give you the life you've wished for but you must listen to me when I say beware of the decendent of Darkspine." Thorn said to her daughter

"Don't worry mother I will." The daughter said

"I shall grant you the choice of your emerald."Thorn said with a smirk.

"I choose the red one." the daughter stated.

"Very well then Amy remember don't let it leave your side or you will parish." Thorn threatened

"I know mother I know." Amy said to her mother.

"good luck my daughter and remember don't use your powers in front of others unless it's necessary"  
Thorn said

Then in a flash of red light Amy Rose was in Mobias standing in the middle of a lake with the moonlight shining around her.

"I've made it." Amy stated as she examined her surroundings. Around her was a forest but in the distance she could hear the beating of wings.

Amy then looks at her reflection on the lake's surface (AN: I suck at outfits so go too my profile if you really want too know sorry)

_Hhmmm... interesting _I thought then I hear the snap of a twig soon followed by a low curse.

As I turn towards the sound I remember mother's words _"When you encounter others remember not too arouse suspension. You must play the part of an innocent my child only then will you find chaos's retainer."_

"Hello?. I know your their and I was just wondering if you could show me too town" I ask with a innocent face that would make cream proud.(AN:no they haven't met yet.)

"Well I'd be more than happy too help you darling but... what's in it for me?" Asks a white bat that walks out from the cover of the tree's.

I smirk " I only have this too offer as of right now" I say as I pull out a Amethyst out of a random pocket. Then her eyes get all sparkly.

"That will do nicely sugar the names Rouge... what's yours?"She asks.

"Amy, Amy Rose... it's a pleasure too meet you rouge" I say sweetly.

She looks at me "It suits you. This way too the town" And she walk away.

When we get into town I notice that Rouge seems too be looking for someone.

" Is something wrong?" I ask slightily concerned.

"No, nothin you need too worry about hon just watchin out for sonic, he's a self centered blue brat of a hedgehog you'll know him when you see him... now lets get you somewhere too stay." Rouge says with an odd gleam in her eyes.

"Alright but their is no need I live in this area." I say while focusing my powers on the center of the large lake, creating a mansion like building where a large fog just so happened too be.

"Realy know, and where is this house I've never seen any in this area." Rouge says with a raised eyebrow.

"In the fog, it's always foggy there so it's no wonder you diddn't notice" I say as I point at the fog.

But before she can contumplate it too long a blue blur rushes past then seems too skid too a stop right at the edge of the lake.

The blue blur turned out to be a blue hedghog, that was now walking towards us.

"Hey Rouge hows the new girl, A friend of your's?" the blue hog asks with a suspicious look towards me. I inwardly chuckle at this.

"Cool it spiky she-" I'm here to spend time with my old partner in crime andsister Rouge" I interupt as I place false yet truthful memmories into the bats mind as well as look into here mind to learn more about her personality, _"a treasure hunter huh? this will be fun"_ I think with a smirk.

"realy now I guess I better go warn Knux before you to ambush him, Oh by the way the names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, whats yours pinky?" the newly named sonic asks.

"My name is Amy Rose, it was... nice to meet you but me and my sister must go now" I say while grabbing rouge's hand _"chaos control"_

And just like that we were in my newly apointed sisters home... "_Know to gain every ones trust and find the_ _Chaos__ too my Control."_

* * *

_**Luna: **DON"T HURT ME! *hides under bed* school is realy getting to me and I'm having to save my brother from the mean bullies that won't leave him alone._

**Amy: **I don't think we will be able to get her out any time soon *sweetdrops*

**Shadow:** please R&R


End file.
